


Santa Stole My Girlfriend

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [16]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Flirting, One Night Stand, Present giving, Secret Santa, Songfic, santa, santa suit, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Santa, you player I thought we were friends.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Reader, Chandler Bing/Reader/Joey Tribbiani, Joey Tribbiani/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 3





	Santa Stole My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Santa Stole My Girlfriend - The Maine

The party was in full swing. Once again Monica had played hostess to an epic standard. Decorations covered every surface of both apartments. Food was dotted on all available table space and the music thumped providing a welcomed soundtrack to peoples conversations. Chandler had made himself cosy by the foosball table. It was a good way of interacting without having to chat much. That was Chandler’s wheelhouse. He was managing well.

He had drunk a few beers and talked to a few people he didn’t know and was now chilling with a beer talking to Ross. He was sat on the lip of the foosball table, balanced precariously over the handlebars when suddenly his balance went from underneath him and he had to leap off of the table to keep from falling. He turned around to find a cute girl stood watching him from the other side of the table. She had a devilish smile on her face, ‘you shouldn’t sit where people want to play you know.’

‘Oh yeah?’ he said.

‘Yeah,’ she replied, ‘besides I doubt those little guys like being subjugated to being sat on.’

‘I bet you’re right,’ he said, ‘so do you want a game or are you just concerned for little wooden men welfare?

‘I’m an activist for it but I’m all for keeping them in a job,’ she joked. Chandler liked her. She was cute and funny. She seemed to be able to take his jokes and rebuff them back to him which he liked.

‘Do you want to play doubles?’ Ross said as he watched from the sidelines.

‘You have no idea how much I don’t want that,’ Chandler said turning so that only Ross could see his face. His eyes bulged out as he tried to signal for Ross to leave them which he did with a huff. He turned back to see the girl setting up to start the game.

‘So,’ he said as she started the ball rolling, ‘are you having a good time?’

‘Oh yeah, I love parties where I know almost no one,’ she chuckled.

‘I know what you mean. Why do you think I cling to this so much,’ he chuckled before he flicked his wrist causing one of his men to hit the ball with such force the all darted from one end of the table to the other and into her goal.

‘I see that’s why you’re so good,’ she commented realigning herself.

‘You could say it’s my greatest skill,’ he said, ‘or my only skill.’

‘Then it’s a good job you’re cute,’ she said. He was flummoxed. His cheeks flushed red at the compliment and he had to look away so she wouldn’t see how embarrassed he had become. It was an action that went against him as she immediately took the chance to score against him.

‘But not very smart!’ she laughed. Chandler scowled in jest. They played for over an hour. It was a tense competition that eventually gained viewers from both apartments. People watched and jeered as the rivalry grew. Some people even betted on them. It was a dead heat. They were tied 5-5 and Monica was pestering for everyone to come open presents in her apartment. The group had groaned but conceded to come after the final match.

‘Okay, okay,’ Chandler said as the crowd chattered around them about bets & wagers.

‘What?’ the girl he had found out was called Alex said.

‘Let’s make this interesting.’

‘What did you have in mind?’ she asked.

‘If I win you have to kiss me,’ he said bravely. The crowd oohed.

‘What if I win?’

‘Make your choice,’ Chandler replied.

‘If I win you have to take me to dinner. Somewhere nice with no guarantees of a kiss at the end.’

‘Fine,’ he said offering a hand forward which she grabbed with gusto and shook.

‘Let’s play.’

It was tense. It was the first one to ten but they were on their best game. The small gathering around them built the tension at every turn with their cheering & booing. Until finally, Chandler sunk his final shot ending the game and declaring victory.

‘That’s game!’ He said high giving some of the onlookers and walking around the table to Alex who stood in front of him with a pout on her face.

‘Lucky shot,’ she scoffed but Chandler said nothing and instead just bent to her height and pursed his lips prepping for a kiss. Alex didn’t move. As Chandler waited patiently for his kiss he grew concerned as it didn’t come and opened his eyes to find a deserted apartment. The followed the open doors to the other apartment where Monica was stood in the middle of the room commanding attention for the exchange of secret Santa gifts. Chandler spotted Alex stood by the kitchen sink and made his way over to her.

‘Don’t think I’ll forget about it you know,’ he said with a soft smile.

‘I don’t doubt that,’ she replied, ‘but I’m not missing out on presents to kiss the guy I lost foosball to.’

‘Well I hope Santa delivers early so I can get my second gift of the night.’

‘We’ll see,’ she said. After that she left Chandler’s side to go more into the group who were watching monica intently just as she announced the arrival of santa.

Joey dressed in full Santa regalia appeared from Rachel’s bedroom with a sack of gifts. The party burst into a frenzy as one by one people stood up to claim a gift. It was a take a gift leave a gift situation and since he knew Joey hadn’t put anything in he hung back not wanting to cheat innocent party goers out of a present. He ended up chatting to Ross about the gift he had tried to ensure went to Rachel in secret Santa. He was hoping he could woo her with an exquisite bracelet she had longed for on a shopping trip they had taken a few weeks ago. However the gift had skipped past her and ended up in Phoebe's possession. He had asked Chandler for help on how to convince Phoebe to trade him so he could get it to Rachel himself.

In the kerfuffle he lost sight of Alex and soon left Ross to his own devices. He looked all around Monica and Rachel’s apartment for her but found nothing. She wasn’t out in the hallway or in the living room of his apartment. He checked the bathroom and even his room but found her nowhere.

He was gutted. She had seemed to really connect with him and she had even offered to go to dinner with him if she won the bet. Why would she just walk out?

He was down for the rest of the party. He joined the gang for the duration and even helped Monica tidy up afterward before stalking to his room with a heavy heart.

He woke the next day and made himself some breakfast in an attempt to soak up the booze. As he ate his french toast on his barker lounger Joey’s door opened and revealed a tired looking Joey. He was in just his boxers and a T-shirt and he smiled at Chandler as he sat down next to him whilst simultaneously robbing a piece of french toast off of his roommates plate.

‘French toast,’ Joey said with a mouth full of food, ‘this is your hangover food. How much did you drink last night?’

‘Not a lot. I spent most of the night playing foosball.’

‘Tell me again why you didn’t get roped into being Santa?’ Joey asked with a smile.

‘I don’t think sarcastic Santa is what Monica had in mind,’ Chandler replied, ‘though I had as much luck with the ladies as I would have if I were wearing a Santa suit.’

‘I don’t know it seemed to work for me,’ Joey said.

‘What?!’ Chandler asked flabbergasted.

‘Yeah, keep it down she’s still in my room,’ Joey said motioning to the door.

‘H-h-h-h-how? How?’

Joey shrugged. As Chandler revealed in the admission Joey’s door cracked open and a girl stepped out. Chandler looked at her. She was dressed in the top of half of a Santa suit and her hair was full bed head but there was no denying that it was Alex.

‘Hey,’ she said awkwardly looking between both boys.

‘Mornin,’ Joey said with a smile. Chandler didn’t say anything.

‘Can I use your bathroom?’ She said and Joey nodded and pointed in its direction and watched her as she scurried across the apartment and into the bathroom.

‘You slept with Alex?’ Chandler asked.

‘Yeah, why do you know her?’ Joey asked.

‘No,’ Chandler lied. Sadness filled his core as he watched Joey leap up from his chair and rob another piece of toast, ‘you might want to turn the tv up this might get loud.’

And with that he disappeared into the bathroom leaving Chandler sitting by himself listening to giggles and moans coming from the bathroom.

He couldn’t keep a girl. Even around Santa.

**Santa, you bitch**

**Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list**

**All I got was this broken heart and that's it**

**Santa, you bitch**

**Oh, there's only one thing that I truly wish**

**I wish my old girl would've never kissed Saint Nick**


End file.
